Cherish
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Songfic: "Cherish" by Kool & The Gang / Sayda & Severus / Sayda's Gedanken in einer schlaflosen Nacht zur Zeit von Orden des Phönix - unter der Annahme, dass sie schon da mit Sevi zusammen war (!). Wie hätte sie sich gefühlt? Theoretisch ohne Vorkenntnisse ("Where do we go from here?") lesbar. Ein bisschen Englischkenntnisse können für den Songtext nicht schaden!


**Disclaimer:**

**Severus Snape gehört JKR (leider…), der Song „Cherish" ist von ****Kool & The Gang****. Nur Sayda ist „meins" **

_/_

_A/N: Das ist KEIN Sequel zu „Where do we go from here?" __! Nur ein völlig losgelöstes Stück (Musik-)geschichte xD _

_Sayda ist ein Charakter aus meiner FF „Where do we go from here?", daher ist es u. U. günstig, die zu kennen. Aber ihr könnt auch einfach akzeptieren, dass es da eine junge Frau gibt, die auf Sevi steht und ihn irgendwie soweit um den Finger gewickelt hat, dass sie jetzt zusammen sind *gg*._

_/_

_Let's take a walk together near the ocean shore  
Hand in hand, you and I_

Der gemeinsame Nachmittag mit Severus zog vor Saydas innerem Auge vorbei wie eine verblassende Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit. Dabei war es erst ein paar wenige Stunden her, dass sie zusammen an der rauen walisischen Küste entlanggelaufen waren, glücklich, einen Moment füreinander zu haben, draußen, wo niemand sie stören konnte. Einen Moment, in dem man vergessen konnte, dass der drohende Schatten des Dunklen Lords über ihnen schwebte. Einen Moment der Ruhe.

_Let's cherish every moment we have been given  
For time is passing by  
_

Doch nun war es wieder düster um sie, keine Zukunft in Sicht, das Glück ein flüchtiges Vergnügen. Lord Voldemort demonstrierte seine Stärke, Verschwinden, Folterungen, Tod waren nichts Unübliches mehr, die Zeitungen waren voll davon. Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie selbst betroffen sein würde.

___I often pray before I lay down by your side  
If you receive your calling before I awake_

_Could I make it through the night?_

Die Angst war wieder da, die Angst, die Sayda jeden Abend, jede Nacht befiel. Der Gedanke, Severus könnte eines Morgens nicht mehr zurückkommen, beherrschte ihr Denken und betäubte alle ihre Gefühle außer Furcht und Verzweiflung. Sie war so oft dabei gewesen, wie er in der Mitte der schwärzesten Nacht vom Brennen des Dunklen Mals aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war und versucht hatte, ohne sie zu wecken, sich leise davonzuschleichen. Doch mindestens genauso oft war sie selbst erwacht, hatte ihm in die blanken schwarzen Augen gesehen und nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte, außer hilflos zuzuschauen, wie er gefasst zur Türe hinausging und sie in ihrer Angst alleine lassen musste. Dennoch war es besser zu wissen, dass er gegangen war, als ahnungslos zu verzweifeln.__

_Cherish the love we have  
We should cherish the life we live_

_Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love_

Bisher war noch nichts passiert, noch nichts, was wirklich schlimm war. Nicht selten hatte sie jedoch mit Verletzungen und Erschöpfung zu tun gehabt, mit Furcht, Selbsthass und Todeswünschen. Und jedes Mal bestand die Chance, dass Severus als Spion enttarnt werden würde und als Folge dessen grausamst hingerichtet werden könnte. Schon die winzigste Verspätung bereitete ihr unerträgliche Angst, obwohl sie nie wissen konnte, wann er zurückkommen würde.

_Cherish the love we have _

_For as long as we both shall live_

_Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love_

Sie war sich bewusst, dass jeder Tag mit ihm ein Geschenk war, ein Geschenk einer höheren Macht, die sich noch nicht vollends dazu entschieden hatte, ihr Leben zu zerstören, und ihr so lange noch einen trügerischen Frieden gewährte.

Sayda wälzte sich auf die Seite, vergrub ihr Gesicht in Severus' seidig schwarzem Haar. Sein Geruch und seine Wärme wiegten sie in Sicherheit, beruhigten sie in den schrecklichsten Stunden der Nacht, da sie die Garantie hatte, dass er bei ihr war, solange sie diese Berührungen der Sinne fühlte.__

_The world is always changing, nothing stays the same  
But love will stand the test of time  
The next life that we live in remains to be seen  
Will you be by my side?_

Was auch immer geschehen sollte, sie würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen. Sollte Voldemort ihn verschleppen, würde sie ihn suchen gehen; sollte er ihn von ihr nehmen, würde sie ihm folgen, wo auch immer er hingehen würde, denn jeder Ort mit ihm wäre besser, als hier auf dieser brutalen, kalten Welt allein zu sein. Ohne ihn war ihr Leben nicht mehr lebenswert, ihre Taten bedeutungslos, ihr Körper entbehrlich. Wenn du nichts mehr fühlen kannst als Ohnmacht, kannst du genauso gut alles zurücklassen.

_I often pray before I lay down by your side;_

_And if you receive your calling before I awake  
Could I make it through the night?  
_

Sie nahm Severus Bewegung wahr, Furcht stieg in ihr hoch, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung spürte sie nur, wie er im Schlaf einen Arm um sie legte. Kein Ruf, keine erneuten Verlustängste. Nur sie beide.

_Cherish the love we have  
We should cherish the life we live _

_Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love _

_Cherish the love we have - while we're together -  
For as long as we both shall live - will you love me -  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love_

Liebe war die Lösung. Liebe hielt die Menschen zusammen und vom Wahnsinn fern, das Gefühl, jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen kümmerte, sorgte, der einen beschützte, war das größte auf der Welt. Die Essenz aller Dinge, das Material, aus dem Leben gebaut war.

_Cherish the love  
Cherish the life_

Saydas Augenlider wurden schwer, ihre Gedanken verschwommener, das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Nähe umfing sie mit sanften Händen, wickelte sie in ein Tuch wie Seide.

___Cherish the love we have  
We should cherish the life we live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love_

_Cherish the love we have - every night when I think about you -  
For as long as we both shall live - I pray that my dream will __come__ true -  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life - yes I do - _

_Cherish the love - oh, this love -  
_

Ein Augenblick der Naivität, des gefährlichen Gefühls sicher zu sein. Die anstrengende Wachsamkeit abgelegt. Die verlockende Ruhe kam über sie, Stück für Stück, bis sie in den wartenden Schlaf hinüberglitt.

_Cherish the love we have - let's cherish every moment we have together -  
We should cherish the life we live - hand in hand, you and I -  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life _

_Cherish the love_

_Cherish the love we have _

_For as long as we both shall live  
Cherish the love  
Cherish the life  
Cherish the love_

Die Morgendämmerung weckte Sayda aus der traumlosen Gelassenheit, altbekanntes Misstrauen an Stelle der Wärme des Schlummers. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand hinüber in Richtung Severus. Die andere Seite des Bettes war leer und kalt.


End file.
